Some types of pressure forming systems are explosion forming systems that use an explosion to generate pressure to form a work piece in a die cavity. Generally speaking, proposed systems for this purpose suffer several problems. One problem is that they require significant amounts of energy to operate and to hold the die cavity closed to resist the pressure therein that results from the explosion.
Another problem is that they can in some instances require a relatively large amount of time per forming cycle, which reduces the part production rate. In addition, the work piece may require further processing, such as eliminating non-finished portions of the work piece, which further adds to the cost of production.
Some explosion forming systems use rupture discs to contain a combustible gas. The explosion resulting from combustion of the gas ruptures the rupture disc to reach the work piece. The rupture discs are consumed with each forming cycle, further adding to the cost of producing the work pieces. The rupture discs are themselves also a source of inefficiency since some of the explosive energy is lost in rupturing the disc.
It is desirable to provide a more efficient explosion forming system, particularly for use in the automotive industry which can require the forming, shaping and cutting of high strength steel.